Kikyo or Kagome? Choose Inuyasha!
by sonicmilahedgie
Summary: Inuyasha doesn't know who to choose when he's in between the 2 loves of his life;he finds out Kikyo is betraying him, and Kagome and Kikyo fight for the hanyou's heart. Who will Inuyasha choose? Read and find-out! wrote:10/3/07 finished:12/11/07


Kikyo or Kagome Choose Inuyasha

**Kikyo or Kagome Choose Inuyasha! By: ****Sonic Mila Hedgie**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this AWESOME story! So please read it for your enjoyment, and review…******** Now with that being said, on with the story I say!" Warning Profanity Included…**

One day Kagome was on another journey, but not with Inuyasha. She began to wander around Inuyasha Forest.

"I wonder if I'll be with Inuyasha forever?" Thought the priestess. Inuyasha was hiding in a tree, and listened to everything Kagome had said out loud.

Kagome sensed something heading towards her direction, getting ready, and being alert, she took her bow and arrow, aimed straight toward the movement, and ready to fire when suddenly, Kikyo appeared and ran towards Kagome.

Kagome still had her arrow in position, and ready to fire, striked her arrow straight for Kikyo's heart.

Kikyo, who was looking straight at the arrow Kagome had shot, yelped and was looking horror-struck. Inuyasha jumped off of the limb of the tree, and stood in front of his girlfriend, protecting her.

Inuyasha grabbed the arrow when Kagome had fired it, and threw it to the ground.

"Stupid bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing, trying to kill Kikyo; the one I love," with that being said, Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's arm and asked, "Are you all right Kikyo?" Kikyo nodded, "Yes," then both Inu-kun and Kikyo looked straight at Kagome as they walked away together hand in hand.

Kagome in tears was shocked and hurt VERY badly! She thought Inuyasha had loved her.

"He said he loves me, only me and no-one! NO-ONE ELSE," Kagome cried hysterically.

While Inuyasha and Kikyo walked away, Inuyasha sensed something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"GRR!!" Inuyasha darling, what is it? Kikyo asked of concern looking at the direction where her love the hanyou Inuyasha, was growling and had looked horrified as she slowly took aim of her bow and arrow, and shot the monster within.

"DAMN, I missed, demo that's alright, cause' I'll get it this time!" Kikyo got another bow and arrow ready and fired. To her surprise, her arrow got rejected and flew away towards the sky. Kikyo and Inuyasha, who was still growling, turned to see who had fired that firey arrow. In the shadowy mist, there came Kagome in her black-mode trying to rid Kikyo forever.

**Kagome Black-Mode Growling**

"KIKYO!" "YOU LITTLE SCAMP, YOU WITCH, HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY INUYASHA TURN AGAINST ME!! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE, AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE A SECOND-TIME!!" with that being said, Kagome's evil side rampaged the couple, but was aiming for priestess Kikyo;

"Kagome, leave Kikyo alone okay? What did she do to you?" " Look, I know I said I love you, and that I'll never leave you, but think of it this way…you'll always have me no matter what?!"

"Oh yeah, SURE, just because Kikyo came back from the dead, you want to betray the promise you made me, and stay with your first love? Well, I won't have that! You had told me, you had forgotten about that crack-headed slut, and no-one would ever be with you again except me, Kagome Higurashi; why did you think I accepted the ring?" yelled the angered priestess.

"Now you want to break our love apart and be one with the dead?! Is that it? Huh, Inu-kun?"

**FLASHBACK**

"Kagome, it's not like that anymore, I don't love Kikyo, I love you, she's dead, so forget that we even mentioned her…" Said Inuyasha as he took out a jewelry box and kneeled down to the floor. " Kagome, would you marry me?" "Yes," yelled the priestess in surprise as he slipped the ring on his girlfriends' finger and kissed her.

**End of Flashback**

Realizing that he remembered the promise, he gulped in horror as he looked Kagome in the eye. "Well, do you remember or not, Inu-kun?" yelled Kagome in frustration.

**Inuyasha Hesitating**

"Well…do you?!" Kagome said as tears filled her eyes, and began to cry.

"Okay, okay, I do remember okay, and I meant every word, but I didn't realize that I would see Kikyo ever again in my entire life until now."

As the hanyou had said this to priestess Kagome while still holding on to priestess Kikyo, he shut his eyes, and ran away. "I'm sorry, Kikyo…I-I betrayed you, and I…I regret it!" As Inuyasha continued to run, he felt his heart break of lust and confusion.

When the confused half- demon ran off, the two priestesses stared coldly into eachother's eyes.

"So, you're the one that's taking Inuyasha away from me? Hmmm…" The angry priestess named Kikyo said softly.

"Yeah, what of it? You died protecting the Shikon- no- Tama, which means you died knowing you'll lose your boyfriend in the process!" Kagome said getting frustrated at Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend named Kikyo.

"Ha, don't be a _FOOL_ Inuyasha knew I died protecting the jewel, and he swore if anything had ever happened to me, he will follow wherever I went." Kikyo explained to Kagome.

"Which meant...?"- Kagome started, but Kikyo had finished her sentence. "Which meant he would risk his life and die, die for me, and be with me in hell together?" "Why yes, that's it, now you know Kagome, Inuyasha's heart will always, and remain being mine! Because I stole it from him ages ago, and he loved it; he wanted no-one to have it but me. Aren't I lucky?" "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!" Kikyo laughed evilly.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago that you and Inuyasha were together…" Kagome explained.

"Yeah, what about that?" Said Kikyo angrily. "well, since you died protecting the sacred jewel, Inuyasha had thought that maybe it was time to move on, I mean what could he have done? Sure, he felt depressed about it, but you left him, which meant you let his heart and love go."

"B-but I had a duty to full-" Kikyo said but was interrupted by Kagome. "We know that Kikyo, that's why you'll always be remembered by him in his heart," Explained priestess Kagome to Inuyasha's ex- girlfriend.

………. "No, I WON'T HAVE THAT!! LET ME AND INUYASHA BE, GOD- DAMMIT!" Kikyo yelled as she grabbed Kagome's shoulders and began thrusting large amounts of shocking electricity onto her pale, beautiful body.

**Kagome yelling in horrible Pain**

"Ahh," shrieked Kagome-Chan as she felt the TREMENDOUS amount of electricity flowing throughout her entire body.

**Inuyasha Senses Trouble**

**Inuyasha's ears start perking up**

"Huh? I can smell trouble," he said as he leapt in a hurry to see what was going on.

Kagome screams louder as MORE electricity flows through her body once again. "DAMN YOU TO HELL, WENCH!" Kikyo yelled as she harmed her some more.

"No-no-no, Stop…Inu-yasha! HAA!" Kagome said fadely as she couldn't take the pain any longer, she closed her eyes and collapsed.

**MOMENTS AFTER**

Inuyasha spots Kikyo hurting Kagome and is shocked and hurt to see his love on the ground, unconsciously.

**Inuyasha Growling**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER, KIKYO?" growled Inuyasha viciously. "Oh, what's the matter Inuyasha? I thought you had loved me? DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE GOT FEELINGS FOR THIS MORTAL WENCH!!" said Kikyo to her boyfriend angrily.

"GRR…DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE KILLED KAGOME?" The half-demon said as he transformed into his demon form. "WHAT? IS MY LITTLE PUPPY TICKED-OFF?" "Ahahahahahahahaha!" Kikyo laughed evilly as she took her bow and arrow, and aimed it at her boyfriend whom she wanted D.E.A.D!

Inuyasha became MORE frustrated than he ever had been in his entire life' He began to fume up with lots of flames as Kikyo laughed evilly aiming her bow and arrow at the hanyou.

"So Inuyasha…ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE YOUR D.E.A.T.H?" asked Kikyo who was still aiming her weapon at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I do…" said Inuyasha confidently as he smirked evilly at the priestess, Kikyo.

"And that's…FOR YOU TO DIE!" Inuyasha continued as Kikyo fired her arrow at Inuyasha's heart, but her arrow was dodged because, Inuyasha ran out of the way, and attacked priestess Kikyo.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!!" yelled the hanyou as he pierced his skin and drew blood out for his attack.

Knives of blood shot like windmills towards Kikyo as it hit her delicate body. Kikyo; however, felt the pain and shielded herself to get protected by her hanyou.

"WHAAAT?" Inuyasha yelled surprisingly as Kikyo managed to dodge his brutal attack.

"You see, Inuyasha…You can't kill me, I'm already dead; don't you remember, I died protecting the Shikon- no Tama fifty years ago." Kikyo told. "So that means?!..." Inuyasha began but was interrupted by priestess Kikyo.

"Yes, just as you predicted Inu-kun, I am MUCH stronger than last time," laughed Kikyo evilly. "Ahh, SHUT UP, you crack-headed slut! I HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR YAP!"

As Inuyasha said this to Kikyo, he jumped up and yelled, "Iron-Reaver Soul Stealer!!" and scratched Kikyo on her face.

"Ahh," she yelled as she fell backwards and was unconscious.

Inuyasha sighed, and looked at the unconscious priestess. He shook his head. "Kikyo, why must we kill eachother like this? I-I don't understand? Why can't we be the couple we once were?"

He thought as he stared at Kikyo. "I-Is she dead? D-Did I kill her? The one I love, and adore?" He approached Kikyo and poked her with his tetsusaiga. "K-Kikyo…can you hear me, love?" he asked aloud, but she had her eyes closed shut.

Inuyasha sighed once again, , knowing that she didn't respond, or replied back to him, he assumed that his love Kikyo, had died in his hands.

He sighed as he walked away quietly with tears in his eyes, Kagome had seen him heartbroken when he passed by her. Kagome was worried about him, so she asked, "What's the matter Inu-kun?"

He breathed a heavy sigh as she asked him that question. "I- I really don't know Kagome, I think I might have killed Kikyo!" he cried heavily on the priestesses shoulder while Kagome held him in her arms.

--**LATER**--

As Inuyasha cried on Kagome's shoulder, Kikyo arose from her unconsciousness, and approached the couple quietly. Soon after, Inuyasha sensed her presence heading towards them, and stood in position to fight whoever was trying to harm himself, but more importantly, Kagome; he would kill the evil within them.

"I smell trouble," growled Inuyasha as the demon blood within his veins began to flow throughout his entire body.

Inuyasha drew out his tetsusaiga and pointed towards the shadowy figure that was approaching him. As the shadowy figure walked pass Inuyasha (**already in his demon form) **and headed towards Kagome-Chan. Inuyasha ran in front of priestess Kagome Higurashi, and yelled; " _Wind-Scar_!"

Bolts of yellow lightning flew across the wind, and aimed straight to the silhouette who seemed to look like priestess Kikyo.

"Ahh!" Kikyo yelled as the Wind Scar attacked her in one blow that she dissipated and disappeared. For only one last time, priestess Kikyo showed her beautiful, delicate, pale face to Kagome and Inuyasha before she was gone forever and left the cruel, fated, world in peace.

**The End**!

**Author's Note**: **Well, that's the end of this one-shot fanfic, so…how did you all like it? Please review and be nice…I don't like Flamers, and I love the anime: Inuyasha. I also have more anime/game fanfics that I need to post up still…and yes, I am still working on the other stories that I haven't finished, so please be patient, I am still in school, and my last day is on June 4, 2008. And during the summer I plan on finishing the stories that I had posted on this site, so wait a little while longer, I'm begging you! Thank you for your patience and cooperation.**

**Sonic Mila Hedgie**


End file.
